This invention is concerned with a control device of a camera shutter.
Almost all the electronic shutters employed at present are those in which the signal for finishing exposure is transmitted from an electronic circuit to an electromagnet, and by demagnetizing said electromagnet, the member for causing finishing of exposure is allowed to operate or run.
In the shutter of this type, it is required to keep said operating or running member attracted and held by said electromagnet at the position capable of being attracted while said electromagnet is excited. As the batteries employed are small in the shutter for small cameras, the holding power of said electromagnet is small, and accordingly it is required to bring said running member in close contact with the attracting face of said electromagnet before excitation. In order to maintain this state of close contact without failure during repeated operation it is useful to maintain said state by pressing elastically, taking account of eventual changes due to a dimensional error in manufacture and other factors, and various means have been proposed for this purpose.
However, the method proposed heretofore was that of mutually connecting the elastic part such as a spring equipped separately and the running part for finishing exposure, resulting in a troublesome arrangement of parts and a rise of production cost. Accordingly, in order to apply such method to a cheap small shutter, some improvements therein are required.